Vegeta (Universe 13)
This is an alternate version of Vegeta from Universe 13. In this reality, Vegeta has never met defeat, and he unlocked the secret of the Super Saiyan transformation and used it to defeat Frieza. He was joined in this mission by his loyal soldiers Nappa, Raditz and Kakarot. Overview Appearance He wears the Saiyan armor Vegeta wore early on in the Frieza saga, just with a cape added. He seems to be more muscular than during the Frieza Saga, likely due to yeas of training. However, he is the shortest of his group, dwarfed by each of them in height. Personality This Vegeta is basically an un-reformed version of Universe 18's Vegeta, and even has the power to back it up (relative to his Universe, although Universe 18's Vegeta far surpasses him in power). He is very vain, haughty and extremely arrogant. Achieving the Super Saiyan transformation already caused his already-inflated ego to increase. He is also ruthless and kills without mercy. After his first match, Vegeta is induced with a supposed mental trauma after having been transformed into a woman, but his taciturn personality seems to overcome this. In the novelisation, Vegeta is shown to have a softer side of himself, pondering and even smiling at the though of having a family, like his Universe 18 counterpart. Abilities The full power of this Vegeta hasn't been shown yet but he is considered more powerful than Kakarot from his Universe even though they both can turn Super Saiyan. During Broly and Vegetto's battle, Vegeta was one of the few people in the tournament to withstand their shockwaves. It has been just been confirmed that he can become a Super Saiyan 2. Biography Past Age 761 - In this universe, he and Nappa met with Kakarot after Raditz picked him up from a destroyed planet Earth with it's humanity utterly wiped out by his younger brother. Kakarot then told them about his time on Earth and about the sacred dragon balls, which awaken the interest of Vegeta. Vegeta realized that he could achieve immortality by using these sacred balls, defeating Frieza, and finally conquering the universe. The Saiyans then proceeded to Planet Namek, where they where somehow able to discover the Super Saiyan transformation. In this Universe it was Vegeta who defeated and killed Frieza. They then, most likely, went on to kill King Cold (and perhaps Cooler too) and take over the Planet Trade Organization. At one point, Vegeta referenced that he has encountered "magicians" in his lifetime, possibly referring to Babidi, Garlic Jr, or Hoi. Present (DBM) Age 794 - Prince Vegeta's first appearance was on page 32. He has a few conversations with those of Universe 18 based on their similarities for including alternate versions of himself and Kakarot. He is seen at the lunch break eating like a typical Saiyan, and later being frightened at the intensity of the battle between Vegito and Broly (not knowing that his counterpart from Universe 16 is one of the two Saiyans, who fused together to form Vegito). For Vegeta's first fight, he fought Syd from Universe 6, who switches gender with Vegeta, transforming him into a female and her into a male. She claimed that this would hinder Vegeta due to a "psychological impact" at having his power level reduced and gender switched, but Vegeta immediantly took control and forced Syd into submission, demanding that his power be returned to him. When changed back to his male form, Vegeta ruthlessly disintegrated Syd with an energy blast, making him the winner of his match and causing great despair for Syd's friends. During the rest before Round 2, Kakarot and the Saiyans were confronted by Gohan, due to the latter wanting Kakarot to fight Pan, without killing her, in return for which Gohan would show them a means of getting stronger. After a brief struggle which led to Kakarot's humiliation and Raditz and Nappa subdued, Prince Vegeta agreed. Gohan also claimed to be the weakest fighter in his group and still stronger than all 4 of them together and challenged them to move his arm one inch during an arm-wrestling match, without him being allowed to go Super Saiyan. Vegeta refused, just as Gohan had thought, because he sensed that Gohan was far stronger than he was. In the second round where Kakarot is set to fight against Pan, Vegeta warned his crony to remember the deal made between the former and Gohan. Later, when Pan forfeited the match after becoming a Super Saiyan, she quickly calmed the mad kakarot down, much to Vegeta's surprise. When it was time for the lunch break, Vegeta, accompanied by his cronies, dropped by at Universe 18 to remind Gohan about the deal between them, which was that in exchange for Pan's survival, Gohan was to divulge the secrets of his 'unlocked' abilities. Gohan explained that the Old Kai from Universe 9 would grant them the ritual to become stronger infinitely, on the condition that they must be nice to him, much to Vegeta's disbelief. The next time we see the Prince, he is dodging the goo made by Majin Buu (Universe 4). Most of Universe 13 seem to be trapped, so he reveals that he can transform into a Super Saiyan 2 but this still doesn't seem to be enough. However, Gast Carcolh saves everyone by using a technique that causes all of Buu's constituents to be gathered together into a ball, in which he is trapped. In the second round, he faces Dr. Raichi from Universe 3. Vegeta tells Raichi that the Saiyans from his Universe deserved to be wiped out, since they were weak enough to be defeated by a Tuffle, in response to which Raichi says that his savagery was precisely the reason why all the Saiyans were killed and why he plans to get rid of all the remaining ones, via the tournament. Raichi shows Vegeta his power to generate ghost warriors, as Frieza, Cooler and King Cold all appear before him. Amazingly, Frieza and Cooler transform into the fifth form, which surprises many viewers. Yet Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 proved to still be far stronger, defeating the combined attack with no trouble at all. Techniques *'Dirty Fireworks:' Used to kill the Ghost of Vegeta's cousin. Forms Super Saiyan Prince Vegeta attained this form during his battle against Frieza on Namek, eventually fighting the tyrant at Full Power. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta attained this form at some unknown point. He has so far used it in the Multiverse Tournament when attempting to stop Universal Buu from absorbing him, and in his battle against Dr. Raichi and his Ghost Warriors. Trivia *When Vegeta was telling Nappa and Raditz to shield their eyes, it could mean that as they still had their tails, him along with Kakarot must've found out that their Oozaru forms interfered with their Super Saiyan transformations. Gallery F_Vegeta.png|Vegeta Transformed into a woman by Syd Super saiyans.png|Vegeta and Kakarot as Super Saiyans VegetaWin13.png|Vegeta completely defeating Syd and demanding his powers(and gender) back. VegetaKillingSyd.png|Vegeta killing Syd. TwoVegetasTalking.png|Vegeta (Universe 18) talking to his counterpart Prince Vegeta (Universe 13) Prince Vegeta .jpg|Prince Vegeta YOU ARe OUR FATHER!!.jpg|Prince Vegeta shock by seeing his children from a Alternate Universe Category:Saiyan Category:Participant Category:Male Category:Universe 13 Category:Super Saiyan Category:First Round Winner Category:Super Saiyan 2